


does this make me a criminal?

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Cumdump, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sam has a Big Cock, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Smutty?, Spanking, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Your honor their in love, belly bulge, cum, headcannons, master kink, pinning, prision segz on the crafting table, railing, sam has long hair thats braided, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: Fuck, sam shouldn’t be feeling this way, he shouldn’t be doing this. Dreams a war criminal, a fucking psychological horror. But here sam is, he and dreams bodies pressed flush against eachother as Dream unravels into a moaning messbrain...I blame you for this. Thank you for feeding my self indulgent hyper fixated ship.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 71
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

I fuckingbhate it here


	2. Char refs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gacha one I created, the cosplays are mine but the Sam art piece is not mine but I cant find the artist if anyone knows who the artist is please Lemme know!


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to skittles whose been role playing this with me! Thank you so damn much ahhahaha 💕

**Obsidians cold.**

despite it resulting from lava it’s cold.

even though it’s always found by lava. It’s cold.

The prison was dark and humid as normal, The heavy Obsidian walls keeping the harsh heat coming off the lava wall in.

Yet it seemed cold, As Dream was sat at his makeshift desk of sorts, writing away in one of the books provided about anything that crossed his mind. The blonde scribbled mindlessly, smiley faces decorated the pages of the book he was writing in.

The sound of redstone activating the intricate machinery could be heard from behind the lava. Not long after the lava that encased the exterior of his obsidian cage began to drain and standing on the moving platform stood the tall creeper hybrid, his trident in hand.

there was something terrifying about Sam, the fact that you couldn’t see the lower part of his face due to it being hidden by the gas mask that he was never seen without, only being able to guess his mood by his eyebrows. Or maybe it was his eyes, those eyes of pure black. An empty void.

Dream glanced over at the noise, not really expecting anyone so it was a small surprise seeing the male off schedule.

“Uh- hi?” Dream said sheepishly, closing the book he was writing in and fully turning to face the hybrid. The blonde set his book aside and fumbled nervously with the fabric of his shirt, eyes trained on the tall creeper hybrid that stood before him.

The hybrid's eyes stayed fixated on the prisoner as the netherite block barrier lowered, the tall man walking in and standing by the entrance. 

“...” 

his eyes glanced around the room before he pulled up his hologram inventory, putting away his trident he retrieved a blanket from his inventory and walked toward the blonde. He knelt down in front of the freckled man, blanket in his arms.

Dream stayed quiet and unmoving in his place as the taller was knelt down in front of him, not wanting to directly say anything that might set him off.

He spared a quick look at the item in the others hands before regaining eye contact with the creeper hybrid.

He mumbled under his breath a small “are you okay?”, his hands fiddling with his torn up shirts edges out of a habit. Gained from anxiety of being locked in this prison 

The males lower half of his face was covered by his mask, his top half only visible so people had to guess his expression based on his brows or eyes. The male shoved the blanket into dreams hands before looking away and at the obsidian walls.   


“You seemed cold...and I’m not a total asshole..”

his voice was naturally low but it was especially deep as if he’d probably just woken up. Knowing Sam he probably had just woken up

“Oh..um thanks” Dream replied, a little shocked at the kind action.

He glanced back down at the blanket, running scarred hands over the material. The blonde looked back up at the male with a small smile, not really knowing how to respond properly.

Carefully he placed the blanket in his lap and gently tugged on the fabric of Sam’s hoodie to regain his attention.

Sam's head turned, black eyes darting to the blondes emerald green ones. His ears flickered a bit, tail residing beside him on the obsidian ground.   
  


Dream looked at him again, giving the taller a small smile.

“Thank you really-...i really appreciate it...really.” He said in a softer tone of voice, still keeping a light grasp onto the older’s hoodie

The tallers eyes quickly avoided the blond's gaze, a light green flush visible on his ears indicated that the hybrid was in fact blushing.   


He made a small noise of acknowledgment. Sam had never really been too good with one on one personal interactions so this was new for him. His eyes drifted to where the blonde’s fingers held his hoodie.

The blonde noticed the others glance at his hold, so he carefully released the fabric before running his hand down to where the others hand laid. gently keeping his hand over the others, His free hand keeping a slightly stronger hold onto the blanket in his lap almost in a fearful way.

the freckled blonde wondering if he went too far or made the other uncomfortable. Anxiety creeping into his body.

A small almost barely audible hissing noise could be heard coming from the hybrid but the second it started it stopped. Sam fumbled to get up and turned to walk towards the exit of the cell, put off by the fact he’d hissed.

Dream Looked up the male walking away, a pang of guilt growing in the pit of his stomach. he moved to hold the blanket given to him tightly with both of his hands.

“Sorry- ” He said, looking away seemingly embarrassed by his actions. Pulling the blanket more towards himself, holding it tightly against his chest

The tall male stopped in place debating whether or not to turn around he opted not to. “..i-..y-you?...” he took a deep breath. “You Didn't do anything...” his voice rumbled a bit, tail swishing a bit.

Dream looked back over to where the creeper hybrid was standing back faced to him, a red tint flushing his scarred face.

“I-I made you uncomfortable- i-I know. I'm sorry...I-I’m really sorry..really i shouldn't have touched you” He rambled a bit  before shutting up completely out of pure embarrassment for doing so.   


Bringing one of his hands up to tug a little on his hair, another weird nervous reaction of his.

The hybrid bit his tongue before turning around and making his way back over to dream. He grabbed Dream's wrist to stop him from tugging his hair.   


“You didn't..”

Sams free hand reached out to ruffle dream’s blonde locks, small black claws tangling the soft hair.

The blonde looked at the other, hand holding his wrist. His face turning an even darker shade of red at the way he messed with his hair.

“I didn’t?-...” he asked confused, glancing back up at him. 

“But you seemed bothered..” He said, subconsciously leaning into the touch. It had been a long while since he’d received any sort of affection, physical affection specifically.

The hybrid's eyes wandered back down to meet the blondes. “It..it wasn't the reason you think it was...trust me” 

the creeper hybrid's voice lowered when he said this, gently releasing the blonde’s wrist. His ears twitched slightly.

“Oh- a-alright” Dream said, his hand dropping back down to rest in his lap as he slightly tilted his head. “what was the...the r-reason?...if you don't mind me asking” He asked keeping his voice as steady as possible, his hands shaking slightly.

The hybrid's breath hitched, the tall man went silent.   


His ears twitched slightly as his tail curled up and around his thigh. “...u-uh..” his eyes darted away, trying desperately to avoid the other’s gaze.

Dream glanced down for a moment at the way the other responded in body language. “If you don't want to tell me that's fine sam, i just... didn't know if you were upset at me” He said with a small laugh, he’d been drained of all his confidence a long time ago. 

looking back up to the other with a flushed face the blondes gaze soft and docile.

“N-no!! I'm not upset!” the taller panicked a bit, eyes darting back to meet with the blonde’s figure. the hybrid softened instantly the moment he saw dreams face, his heart pounding in his chest. “I-its just uh...awkward to speak about?”   
  


The Blonde carefully took ahold of the others free hand again giving him a comforting smile, hoping it could help it some way.

“It's okay, you don't have to tell me...I understand,” He said, watching the others eyes calmly. well as calmly as he could without burning up.

The hybrid's body temperature had gone up just a tad, indicating that he was either nervous or excited.

The hybrid gripped onto the blonde’s hand and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

He shouldn't be thinking these things, he shouldn't be feeling these things, the man in front of him was a criminal yet he couldn't help himself. He’d been good at keeping his feelings locked up and had made a promise to himself he wouldn't act on his feelings at all unless the other made the first move so that he could be sure of the fact that he felt the same way. Sam was never good with his feelings, it was a well known thing.

The blonde let out a small giggle at the way the others hold on his hand had tightened, gently pulling the others hand closer to himself. rubbing his thumb against the others skin in a comforting motion, feeling the way the creeper hybrid seemed to heat up some.

Dream carefully moved to where he was sitting on his knees instead of sitting cross-legged, keeping his hold on the others hand still. The freckled male’s gaze fixed onto the tallers.

The hybrids head clouded slightly, it was taking everything in Sam to not give into his instinct there and then.   


It was well known that creepers don't get attached to anyone or thing easily but the minute they did they were very possessive and would not let anyone take them away from them no matter what. the same went for creeper hybrids.

**“Sam?”**

The blonde asked as he Leaned up a little, placing his other hand on the males arm. “You still there hon?” Dream joked tilting his head a bit. A playful grin plastered onto his still flushed face.


	4. I’m gonna fuck your brains out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah

**“Sam?” The blonde asked Leaning up a little, placing his other hand on the males arm. “You still there hon?” Dream joked tilting his head some. A grin plastered onto his still red face**

That was what did it for the creeper hybrid, lunging at the blonde. Sam pushed him to the ground and straddled him, steam rising up from his skin just barely able to be seen if you weren't looking closely.   


“S-Sam!” The blonde yelped, shocked by the sudden change in the others' actions, He turned almost blood red looking up at the male now on top of him.

Dreams first instinct was to cover his red face. “What w-was that for!-” He said, his voice a whole octave higher than normal.

Sam pinned dreams wrists above his head with one hand, using the other to fumble with the task of removing his mask. His head was cloudy, the only thoughts running through his brain consisted of ‘mine mine mine’ or ‘mark mark mark’.  


Sam was going to bury his cock so fucking deep inside of dream.

Sams mask came off with a click, the male discarding it somewhere in the room before he dove down to bury his face in the others neck.

Dream let out a embarrassed whine at the movements, subconsciously Turning his head, giving the other more access to his neck, he shuddered eyes closed,

He didn't know what was going on but didn't fight back, 

“S-sam” The blonde mumbled.

Sam's breath was hot on the others freckled skin, he hesitated for a second before he latched on to the blonde’s neck. He nipped at the skin before biting down, running his tongue along the bite mark. He lifted his head up a tad before he licked a stripe up the others neck, the hybrid's free hand moved down to the blonde’s shirt. His fingers slipping under the fabric.

The younger let out a shaky breath, eyes slightly opening as he pressed back into the touch lightly, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt the others hand slip under his shirt. Letting out embarrassing whine at the feeling. 

The older slid his hand up the blonde’s chest, ghosting over one of his pink buds before drifting back down to his waist to grip onto it. He moved to mark up the younger's shoulder after he’d left a few more marks along his neck.

Dream shook slightly at the way the hybrid was holding onto to him and leaving marks on him. He began attempting to tug his hands out of the males grip, bucking his hips up slightly.

“Sam- s-sam please, don't tease” The blonde whined, his eyes closing tighty again.

Sam let out a small growl, grip tightening before he released the blonde’s wrists, using his now free hand to move down and join the other on the opposite of the males waist. His thumbs rubbing small circles into the soft skin as he dug his teeth into the younger's shoulder.

Dream moved his arms to wrap around Sam's neck, letting out a small yelp that broke off into what sounded like a moan. His grip on the other tightened slightly, already worked up just from a few marks being left on him. 

Sam's ears flickered a bit before he pulled away to look at the male beneath him, taking in the sight before him.

the blonde’s flushed freckled cheeks and the darkening marks that covered his neck to his shoulder.  


The hybrid licked his lips, a long green snake split tongue visible as he did so. “Fuck..your so pretty.” he said, voice so low that it sounded heavenly.

Dream looked back up at the male, arms moving from around the males neck to his shoulders, holding tightly onto the hoodie, slightly pulling on the fabric.

He swallowed lighty, eyes glancing downwards to the males chest face flushed brightly at the noise the hybrid let out moments prior. 

Sam removed his hands from dreams waist as he went to remove his hoodie, discarding it somewhere in the cell he moved on to take off the black turtle neck he wore under his hoodie throwing it somewhere as well, revealing toned skin.  


Sam was strong that much people knew, he worked out and built so much there was no doubt about that. So seeing how defined the hybrids muscles were only confirmed the fact more, the creeper skin patterned freckles that were scattered across his face were also apparent, running along his shoulders down his arms to the sides of his chest and down his waist. 

A small tuft of fluffy green fur resided on his chest below his neck. Various sized scars could be seen on the hybrids shoulders, chest and waist.

Dream kept his gaze on the others chest for a few moments before glancing back up to the other placing his hands on the others chest, looking back down to where his hands laid, he began gently tracing over a few of the freckles and one of the more defined scars on his chest with his fingers, looking back up to him as he let out a quiet huff noise, leaning up to place a small peck on one of his scars, laying back to the hard obsidian flooring.

The hybrid made a soft sound of some sort before he began fumbling with dreams shirt, pulling the clothing off of him and discarding it like he'd done with his own. He leaned down and placed kisses along the start of his neck down his chest to his waist, nipping at the skin on the side of the blonde’s waist

The blonde let out a small whimper at the feeling of the kisses and light bites the other placed down to his waist, turning his head to the side, moving his arms to lay above his head again his breathing a little shaky as the other kept leaving marks over him.

Eventually Sam stopped, his hands moving to the blonde’s pants. He lifted his head to look up at him, eyes asking for permission first.

The blonde looked back down to the male, giving a small nod of consent, carefully lifting his hips off the ground slightly, head falling back to the ground, eyes closing with a content sigh.

Sam wasted no time undoing dreams pants and taking them off him, he slipped off the blonde's boxers as well and threw them somewhere in the room

Dream bit his lip out of embarrassment from being completely undressed, he looked away for a moment before turning his head back to the hybrid, emerald eyes watching the taller carefully. 

The taller looked up to dream for a brief moment before he went down on him, licking a small stripe down the blonde’s cock before lifting his head back up and taking the blonde into his mouth

Dream let out a small breathy moan at the feeling, before biting down on his tongue to stay quiet, Head turning to the side. “F-fuck s-Sam”

Sam's head bobbed as he went up and down on the younger below him, tongue swiping over the head of the blondes dick every now and then.

The blonde took a deep breath, lighty bucking up letting out a soft whine. He brought down one of his hands to grab and tug on his hair.

Sam let out a string of purrs, the vibrations going straight to dreams cock sending a wave of pleasure through the Youngers body’s 

Dream let out a louder moan thrusting into the olders mouth with a whine, tugging on his hair harder now, “S-sam!” The blonde squirmed.

Sam kept going until dream was nearing his climax, suddenly pulling off him with a lewd pop. Sam's hands moved to remove his pants and boxers, discarding the clothes on the floor he got up and off of dream. The hybrid moved them so that dream was sitting on top of him. 

The blonde held onto Sam's Shoulders trying to get situated and calm down letting out a pathetic little whine, moving his hands onto the olders chest, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

Sam brought up one hand to dreams mouth, three fingers prodding at the blonde’s lips. Sams other hand began rubbing circles into dreams thigh, the braided hybrid humming gently.

Dream opened his mouth and began licking and softly sucking on the olders fingers. Coating them with saliva before pulling away, tongue sort of lolling out of his mouth.

Sam let out a small growl, a small stem of steam drifting from his lips. His hand moved down and under dream, the digits circling the entrance of the muscle. Sams other hand moved to pull dream forward as he took the blonde into a passionate kiss

Dream began kissing back, letting off a soft gasp into the kiss as he gently tried to push back onto Sam's fingers, Arms wrapping around the orders neck and his fingers lacing together

Sam let out a low chuckle as he pushed one digit into dream, gently inserting a second into him.

Dream pulled away from the kiss with a pained whine, adjusting to the stretch, nails digging into the olders back.

”so needy aren’t we?” The hybrid said with a soft hum

Sam whispered soft praises and encouragements. “Your doing so well baby” Sam placed soft kisses along Dream's neck as he began moving the two digits in and out on dream.

The blonde whimpered As he pressed back against him more, Adjusting more as his whimpers turned to moans. he leaned back up Bringing the older into a kiss again, lightly dragging his nails down the hybrids back.

Sam purred into the kiss, inserting the third digit, pumping it in and out of the blonde boy. Sam's tail curled around Dream's thigh, Sam used his free hand to reach up and pinch at the blondes pink buds.

Dream moaned into the kiss, Bringing one of his hands from the olders back to hold onto Sam’s arm, the other tangling into Sam's hair gently tugging onto it.   


Sam bit dreams lower lip, his fingers pumping in and out of the blonde till he deemed he was stretched enough. Sam removed them and looked into dreams eyes.

The blonde looked up to the hybrid, slightly panting trying to regain his breath, His eyes were a little watery. The male let go of his hold on the other's hair.

Sam brushed the tears from dreams eyes and placed a kiss atop his forehead, he then fumbled for a potion in his inventory. The thing was Sam didn't have lube on him like at all like he never even had any at home, he never really jacked off as he was to busy to.  


so he deemed the potion to work good enough.

He poured a bit on his hand before putting it away in his inventory, he buried his face in the crook of dreams neck as he pumped his cock.

Dream ran his hand through the other's hair as Sam continued pumping his cock, Dream let out a soft humming sound.

Sam removed his hand letting out a deep sigh, he shifted his hands under dream, lifting the blonde up. The taller looked up and watched the younger's face as he lowered him down onto his cock.

Dream let out a pained whine as he was lowered fully on the others cock, he bit down on his lip roughly, adjusting to the size. His eyes were blown wide as let out a sigh. he rolled his hips down after a few moments, “Fuck-” he mumbled with a slight moan.

Sam let out a grunt, he lifted dream up again before slamming him back down, he repeated this a couple times before he switched positions.

He stood up with dream in his arms, he helped dream stand and faced him against the wall before ramming into him. His hands gripped onto dreams sides, claws digging into his skin

Dream was moaning out, slightly muffled by the obsidian wall he was faced against, his hands gripped into fist, As the older male kept fucking into him roughly as the blonde kept pressing back against the male matching each thrust as best as he could. Tears welling up in his eyes from the pleasure, drool dripping from his lips. “F-fUCK~! s-SAM!”

The creeper hybrid buried his face in dreams neck, biting down roughly. his fangs sinking in as he railed the blonde. The hybrid moved his hands down to dreams thighs, he gripped onto the blondes thighs tightly, fully aware that he would be leaving bruises.

Sam groaned a bit, moving to bite onto dreams shoulder. It didn't take long before sam thrusted into a certain bundle of nerves that send waves of pleasure throughout dreams body, the hybrid knew he’d found what he’d been looking for when the blonde let out a loud moan.

The blonde Began rambling nonsense, Tears falling as his prostate was hit head on multiple times, bringing the younger closer to his climax. letting out loud moans of Sam’s name or telling him to go faster or harder. Brain actually practically fried at this point from the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from sams cock. “SAM! PLEASE PLEASE GOD FUCK! SO F-FUCKING BIG! PLEASE MORE~!!! FUCK!”

Sam always had a hard time resisting dreams requests, and who was sam to say no. the hybrid granted the blondes wish and railed into the younger, hitting his prostate dead on and abusing it in turn pushing the blonde over the edge

Dream came with a yelp, Tightening around sam’s dick as he was quickly pushed into overstimulation from the harsh thrust, letting out broken moans and whines as sam kept ramming into him.

Not long after Sam thrusted into the blonde one last time, gripping onto the younger as his body stilled and he came inside of the blonde. Sam let out a string of whines and grunts as his tail tightened around his thigh. “F-fuck fuck fuCK!”

Dream cursed as he felt the older stop and cum filling him,  “a-ah fuck sam-” Dream whined moving one of his hands off the wall and to his waist were one of sams hand stayed, keeping a grip so tight he knew itd leave marks, dream grabbed sams hand squeezing it.

“Too much- too much please-..” Dream mumbled leaning forwards further against the wall.

but Sam didn’t stop, even as hot cum filled dream. Stuffing him full to the point where a bulge bigger than the one that was visible when Sam rammed into him was. Sam began moving once more, railing the overstimulated blonde ruthlessly through his orgasm until it was over, Dream whining and moaning the whole entire time.

Sam's brain was completely clouded, he only wanted to make dream his no matter what. Sam waited a bit, his thoughts slowly but surely clearing along with his grip loosening.

Dream whimpered at the slight movements that happened due to him being extremely sensitive now, “s-sam? Are you okay” The blonde mumbled, noticing how quiet Sam had gotten.

Sam let out a low rumble in response before he slowly pulled out, his bodies temperature began returning to normal

Dream nodded with a shaky sigh, Rubbing his thumb over the others hand gently again, giving him time to fully get back into his normal headspace.

Eventually sam returned back to sam again, his body temperature normal once more. He groaned as he gently let go of dream.


	5. Let’s sleep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before segz

**“M sorry”**

the hybrids voice was low and soft as he spoke.

Dream let out a small laugh, “it's alright sam” He still looked a little hazy and fucked out.

He let out a sigh turning around with a small wince before looking up to the other male bringing him in for a hug and kissed his cheek with a smile. The blonde felt content.

Sam let out a small purr, holding dream close to him. “Mmhm” he hummed gently, his tail swaying gently.

Dream laughed pressing his face into the tallers neck, placing a few small pecks over the skin before pulling away.  “We should get dressed,” he said with a giggle, pulling away from the hybrid.

Sam laughed softly “yeah we should” he responded. He scooped up their clothes and set them down on dreams cell bed, rubbing his shoulder blade.

Dream walked over to the bed with a slight limp, picking up his hoodie and tossing it back on, then his boxers and jeans, pulling them on and sitting down onto the bed stretching some.

Sam watched as dream made his way over to the bed, taking note of the limp. “I-is your uh...is your leg ok?” Sams tail stopped wagging.

Dream looked back over to him with a small grin, “yeah i'm fine, just a little sore. You really don't hold back do you?” Dream teased lighty.

Sam's face flushed a dark green, his eyes widening as he panicked a bit. “D-DID I HURT YOU?!” sam rushed over and began checking over dream, frantic noises coming from the hybrid

Dream flushed a light shade of red, laughing “No-no i was joking, im fine really, don't worry you didn't hurt me” He said gently grabbing the others hands, smiling and giving him a small kiss before pulling away.

Sam's ears flickered a tad, his tail perking up and wagging. He let out a sigh of relief and held his lovers hands

The blonde laughed, “your so cute” he teased, bring one of his hands up and scratched lighty behind the hybrids ear.

The hybrid purred happily, leaning into the affectionate touch. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d revived any type of affection did this was nice for the creeper hybrid.

Dream smiled leaning forwards again kissing the older gently, pulling away with a giggle.

“Well I'm tired, so i'm gonna take a nap, you can stay if you want” Dream said before moving to lay down, letting go of the others hand.

“I'll stay” sam said with a small hum, laying down beside his lover

The blond smiled, cuddling up to the males chest, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Sam smiled, pulling the blonde closer to him before he began to fall asleep.    
  



	6. Fuck you...really? This early?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah my mutual found my acc...iaugsgshshs hahahahah.
> 
> Anyways enjoy your meal whor- I mean readers ;)

Sam woke up first, his head groggy and his creeper side now very active since the triggering of it yesterday. He smelled of smoke and cedar, a very nice and comforting scent.

Dream groaned, woken up by the others movements, he had never been a heavy sleeper so he was normally woken up easily, He opened his eyes partly, the darkness of the cell making it easier to see right away at least, the blonde sat up rubbing his eyes gently with a yawn.

Sams tail was curled around dreams leg, his arms wrapped round dreams waist. Sma pulled dream back down and growled lowly.

“Huh?-” Dream mumbled groggily still barely awake, the blonde stayed down, he just moved back closer to the hybrid, wasn't like he had anything to do so it didn't matter if he stayed in bed later than normal, the warmth and radiating off of sam was comfortable unlike the normal thick air and burning smell from the lava wall.

Sam buried his face into the crook of dreams neck, nipping gently as the skin, “morning”

“Mhm, morning” The blonde replied wrapping his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer.

“You smell nice” he said out of the blue, too tired to really care if what he said sound stranger,

Sam chuckled lowly, kissing his lover's neck gently. 

Dream giggled, “who are you laughing at” he joked smiling at him.

Sam hummed softly “you, your adorable”

The blonde blushed lighty at that remark but laughed “really, never knew”

Sam rolled his eyes at the blondes remark “and dumb”

“You still love me though” he laughed, placing a small kiss on the olders head.

“Sadly yes” the hybrid joked back

Dream jokingly scoffed pushing the hybrid back playfully “well okay fuck you too then” he said sitting up with a chuckle.

“Really this early in the morning? Mm okay” sam slipped behind him and retrieved him held him closer

The youngers face flushed red, “you know what i meant- jeez” he said turning his gaze away from the older slightly embarrassed, 

“Mm what did you mean” he nipped at the youngers back

“Well i didn't mean what you were implying if that answers your question” dream said with a embarrassed look in his eyes, 

“Mmm” sam pulls away, the hybrid yawning sleepily 

Dream let out a small laugh, “you still tired hun?” 

“mhm “ sam ran a hand through his long silky green hair

Dream let out a calm sigh, dumb grin still on his face “Whens the last time you slept properly? You sounded tired yesterday too” Dream said softly, looking back at the hybrids hair.

“Mmm I can't remember” Sam said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Dream chuckled softly, “well you clearly need to get a good sleep schedule” the blonde said and began playing with a few strands of the others hair.

Sam hummed softly, his tail wagging gently on the bed

“Hm, well i gotta get up, i still need to clean up from last night” Dream said moving to sit up, stretching some.

Sam chuckled “you gonna shower?” he yawned and stretched

“Well i mean i need one” Dream mumbled standing up, running his hands through his slightly tangled hair. 

“Mm i'll join you as well then, i need one as well” sam stood up, fumbling with his pants to pull them on.

“Alright” The blonde laughed, Turning back to the hybrid with a grin.

Sam chuckled softly, grabbing his keycard from his inventory. “I trust you not to try and escape right?”

“I still can barely walk properly, much less run, so no” Dream laughed, taking a hold of the others' free hand.

Sam laughed gently, he helped dream exit his cell. He led the blonde to his personal quarters in the prison, he closed the door behind them and sat dream down on the bed before he went to go start a shower

Dream sat patiently on the bed waiting for the other to return, glancing around the room while fiddling with the edge of his shirt under the lime-ish hoodie he wore.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and began undoing his pants “it's ready” he discarded his pants and boxers then removed his hoodie

Dream stood up, walking over to the hybrid and began undressing. Giving a slight shiver from the temperature change from the lava heated cell to the normal obsidian room.

Sam discarded their clothes into the laundry basket and led them to the shower, helping dream in before getting in as well

Dream stood under the water, smiling stupidly at the other as he got in before bringing him into a soft kiss. 

Sam purred gently, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist before pulling the other flush against him.

Dream wrapped his arms around the tallers neck, smiling into the kiss as the water continued to run down his back.

Sam's long green hair was wet and stuck to his skin, his hands wandered down to dreams waist. Steam began rising from his skin as his temperature rose.

Dream pulled the taller closer, carefully opening his mouth slightly into the kiss. The heat coming off the other, heating up the air with the light steam.

Sam growled into the kiss, his long split tongue wandering into dreams mouth. His tongue swiped over dreams as he moved his hands down to the soft flesh of dreams ass. He kneaded the flesh gently under his fingers, careful to not scratch it with his claws

The blonde moaned softly into the kiss, tangling his hand into the other's hair as He pressed further into the kiss. 

Sam gripped onto dream, bucking his hips sub consciously . He pushed Dream closer against him before pulling away from the kiss to breathe, a cloud of smoke escaping his mouth. “Mine mine mine” his eyes stayed trained on dreams, heavy pants coming from them.

Dream let out a heavy sigh as he regained his breath from the kiss, looking up at Sam with glossy green eyes, pupils blown out wide.

Sam lost it, diving in for dream's neck and pushing the blonde up against the wall. He began biting at dreams neck, leaving even more marks onto the already marked up freckled skin. His tail slithered down dreams waist before curling around his thigh and tightening

Dream let out a few whines and moans, nails digging into the others shoulders as the hybrid marked his neck, dream leaned his head away giving the other more access to his neck.

The tall creeper hybrid rutted against the blonde before lifting up one of dreams legs and hooking it under his arm, he brought his fingers to dreams mouth before speaking. “Bare or no?” his voice was lower

“Either- i don't care just please-” Dream whined slightly, breathing heavily.

Sam removed his fingers and used his free hand to support dreams body as he positioned himself, he wasted no time pushing himself into dream letting out a grunt as he did so. “F-fuck y-your so fucking tight” he said, breath heavy.

Dream yelped as the other entered him, letting out a pained whine at the stretch. He squirmed, trying to adjust more.

“Fuck!-” He whimpered nails dragging down the others back

Sam was having a hard time resisting the urge to completely just rail the shorter without letting him have any time to adjust, being a hybrid not only was he bigger in height but also in his size.

The blonde kept squirming for a few moments, holding on tightly to the hybrid, a few tears falling from his eyes at the pain but soon adjusted enough, giving the older a small nod telling him he was ready.

Sam nodded and immediately began railing the blonde, adjusting his angle so he could ram into that delicate bundle of muscles

Dream moaned out, Burying his head into the other's shoulder as Sam continued to thrust roughly. ‘S-Sam!” The blonde yelled, nails scraped down sams back leaving reddish marks.

Sam clawed into dreams skin gunting animalistically as he bit down hard on dreams shoulder, continuously thrusting into the blonde male. “F-fuck so g-good”

The blonde was so far gone that he couldn't even form proper sentences, Moans and whines were all that was coming out of mouth, a few strangled begs of Sam's name. He began rutting back against the males rough thrust.

Sam growled as he sunk his teeth into the blondes shoulder, adjusting himself once more so he could relentlessly rail the poor blonde

Tears were now freely falling from dreams eyes, but not from pain. The younger let out random inconsistent sentences in between moans as his climax quickly came closer.

“C-close- fuck! Sam” The blonde cried out, involuntarily bucking his hips against the others thrust. 

Sam just pounded into the boy harder, gripping onto the blonde like a lifeline

“S-Shit- Sam please-” Dream cried, Nails digging into Sam’s back hard enough to draw blood. Dream bit down on the others shoulder to quiet himself some. Dreams pleas went unnoticed as the hybrid sped up, head clouded only with thick clouds of lust. Dream cried out a string of curses and plea’s as the other continued abusing his prostate. As Sam kept completely railing the younger, Dream came untouched with a strangled yell.

Sam continued for a while longer before he let out a slightly louder growl, his body stilling as he buried himself deep inside of dream and released inside the poor blonde. His ears twitched a bit, tail thumping against the shower floor

Dream whined at the overstimulation, keeping his head buried in the crook of sams neck rambling curses softly on the males neck, panting heavily.  Slowly regaining his proper mindset letting out a whimper at the heat in his stomach.

Sam stayed like this, his cock buried deep inside as he filled dream up. A small bulge was visible in dreams stomach as he was filled, sam panted heavily and left kisses along dreams shoulder and neck.

Dream sighed heavily, moving his arms from Sams back to lay on his shoulders, swallowing dryly as he fully regained his conscience. Leaning into the affection given.

Sam purred softly “so pretty, your so pretty for me. All fucked out and moaning like a whore. So pretty, so pretty.” Sam mumbled, his voice husky.

“Sam-” Dream whined at the praise, the green of his eyes were practically engulfed by his pupils, Still hazy but conscious.

**“Dream...who do you belong to?”** Sam asked softly.

“Y-you” Dream stuttered out face flushing an even darker red. “Only you” The blonde sighed out lightly.

“Good boy.'' Sam buried his face in the crook of dreams neck as he rested for a moment. “How do you feel? I didn't go too far did i?” 

“Mhm, i-im fine, just sensitive-” Dream mumbled, pulling the male closer.

Sam moved his hands to cup dreams face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We should actually shower” sam said with a laugh

“Yeah- jeez i'm not gonna be able to walk properly for a while now,” Dream said with a soft chuckle.

Sam let out a loud chuckle, the hybrid wheezing like a kettle “yep!” he smiled lovingly at the blonde 

“Pft, anyways we really do need to shower,” Dream said with a laugh, looking up to the male with a smile.

Sam nodded “mhm” and with that he helped the younger shower.

Dream lent against the other male, tiredly with a sigh, “my fucking legs hurt now, fuck” He whined softly against the other.

Sam snickered a bit, helping the blonde wash off.”sorry, went a lil overboard there”

“Yeah, it's fine though i enjoyed it, i'm just sore” Dream mumbled tiredly.

Sam giggled, helping the blonde out of the shower

Dream sighed as his still wet skin made the cool air out of the shower colder, The blonde glanced around the area for a second before his eyes landed on a towel. He went over and picked it up, drying himself off.

Sam rung out his hair then wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Bleh- its cold” Dream laughed lightly, as he finished drying off, blonde hair frizzy from drying it. He glanced over to Sam smiling. 

Sam chuckled softly, looking down at dream as he dried his own hair off

Dream giggled, before looking around again subconsciously tilting his head, limping slightly over to were the pile of their discarded clothes laid, picking up his boxers.

“I can get you some new clothes if you want” sam said softly, the hybrid doing his hair into a braid.

Dream looked back to the other male, “well if you don't mind,” The blonde smiled softly, eyes scanning over the hybrid as Sam braided his hair.

Sam nodded and made his way to his closet where he retrieved a fresh pair of clothes.

Dream stayed where he was standing patiently, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair, eyes closing contently.

Sam hummed the tune cat as he finished drying off

Dream stretched, leaning onto the wall with a small sigh. The blonde brought his hands up to his neck, rubbing the bruises and marks left on him 

Sam yawned before he slipped on a pair of boxers and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist from behind

The blonde chuckled, moving His hand down to rest on his lover's arm. “Your really affectionate huh” He said smiling

“Mhm….” Sam rested his head on top of dreams

Dream chuckled, leaning further into the other's warmth.

"Your adorable" the blonde teased

Sam purred gently, tail swaying happily

Dream closed his eyes calmly before speaking.

"Well I should probably get back into my cell, and you need to get a good night's sleep, not just a few hours" The blonde said with a small laugh.

Sam whined, holding on tighter to the blonde “please don’t go”

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to, it's okay" Dream assured him. "I just assumed I should but if you don't want me to right now I won't, I promise" The blonde said holding onto the others arm gently.

Sam purred gently, nuzzling up to the prisoner. He dragged him to the bed and pulled him flush against his chest.   
  
the two curled up together and fell back asleep, content with life.


End file.
